


Burning the Midnight Oil

by Sailordrop44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: Five years have come and gone, but Claude's habits as a student haven't changed. When his research leads him to burning the midnight oil, it's up to Byleth to distract him from his worries.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 45





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a cute Claudeth moment! Enjoy!

Claude found himself lost in the sea of papers scattered around the room. With the library finally free from the prying eyes of Ignatz and Lindhart’s nap space, he was free to take as much time, and as much work room, as he needed to find the answer to his questions. Praying for an answer to his questions, at least. He’d been at this since the early afternoon, yet he was no closer to making progress on his research. His head was filled with thoughts of crests. There was so much he didn’t know. So much that Fodlan still didn’t know. But somehow he was going to find out.

Sadly, it looked like his queries for the universe would have to wait. A heavy knock pounded at the door. “It’s open! you can come in.” He sighed out. The answers to his question would have to wait. Hopefully this wouldn’t take too long. 

“Are you in here, Claude?” A soft voice called out. Claude turned his head towards the door and blushed when he saw who was there. Byleth. Soft candlelight fell over her features, illuminating worry lines spread across her face. 

“You realize you’ve been missing almost all day, right? I’ve been looking for you all over the monastery. I hope you’ve got an explanation for all of this” She said. Her brows crinkling in concern as she looked at the mess surrounding him.  
He watched her place her palm on the desk, pushing the tan sheets aside to get a better look at his work. “Nosy much, By?” Claude asked, flashing a cheeky smile at the older woman. Thankfully, she had the good grace to look at least a little bit embarrased. 

“I’m just worried, that’s all. When you were a student, I got used to you sneaking off to who-knows-where. You’d be up all night, and then when it was time for exams, you’d sneak right through them.” Sighing, she looked at him again. “I just don’t want you to wear yourself out again.” 

Byleth was always a worry-wart, a fretted over him like a mother hen. But even if it was important, he didn’t want to keep worrying her like this. He reached out and cradled her small palm in his. Hopefully, he could give her some peace of mind. 

“I know you’re worried, but I have so many questions about our history. Where did the crests come from? Why do we need them? Is there anything else we should know about Fodlan? I feel restless just sitting here while the world goes on around me” He wondered. He looked at his former teacher and saw a sympathetic look. Of course. If anyone would have questions about their past and the history of their world, she would. Of all people, Byleth might know what he was going through. 

She placed a calm hand on his broad shoulders. “There’s a time for work and there’s a time for play, as you very well know,” She said, giving him an all-knowing smile. “The past isn’t going anywhere, but if you’re not quick, your dinner might. Almost as if on cue, his stomach gave a long reply. 

“Maybe you’re right. I’ve been at this for way too long.” He stretched his arms to the ceiling, and tried to clear his mind. “Let’s head out. If I’m not lucky, Raphael will eat my share, too.” He chuckled. He organized his work the best he could, and made his way out with one of his favorite people.


End file.
